


All Yours

by nxghtwxng



Series: Navigating Life [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Jealous Jon, Jealousy, Jon is in college, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxghtwxng/pseuds/nxghtwxng
Summary: Jon huffs again. “I just don’t like that guy,” he grouses. “He gives me weird vibes. And he’sobsessedwith you.”Damian snorts. “Jealousy is unbecoming on you, Jonathan.”“I’m not jealous.”Damian waits a beat.“Okay, maybe I’m a little jealous.”Or: Damian accidentally befriends a flirty frat guy, and Jon is a jealous boyfriend.A sequel toTrust Me to Love You.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Navigating Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845865
Comments: 28
Kudos: 337





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent, but I do hope you enjoy.

Metropolis University is an obscenely ordinary place.

The main campus looks like something ripped straight from a college recruitment brochure. Students are everywhere, hurrying to class or the library or the on-campus coffee shop. The lawn is littered with undergrads studying in the grass and under the sun, blankets spread under them as they type furiously at their laptops.

It’s all so painfully mundane.

Damian’s phone buzzes twice in his hand. Jon’s name lights up the screen with two text messages sent in rapid succession:

_Sorry, class ran late_

_Be there in 10 :)_

Damian sighs. It’s a Friday afternoon, and Damian is in Metropolis for the weekend, visiting Jon. Usually, he would meet Jon at his apartment, arriving shortly after Jon returns from his week’s final classes. This week, though, Jon had asked Damian to meet him on-campus so that they could walk together to a newly opened restaurant right across the street that claims to serve authentic Middle Eastern cuisine.

Resigning himself to another few minutes of arbitrary boredom, Damian types out a quick reply to Jon. He’s hitting send when he hears, “Yo, Damian, is that you?”

Damian looks up from his phone to see two boys walking towards him, one blonde, one brunette, both with crooked grins spread over their faces and backpacks slung over their shoulders. Their sweatshirts are emblazoned with Greek letters.

Nick and Danny, Damian recalls. Frat boys that Damian had quite accidentally befriended the weekend prior, when Jon had dragged him to a Met U party. That party had been worse than any Wayne Charity Gala that Damian’s surname has forced him to attend, with Jon spending a good portion of the night with Taylor Gettman, and Damian spending a good portion of the night bitching about Taylor Gettman to Nick and Danny.

“Nick and Danny, right? Nice to see you again,” Damian says evenly.

Nick laughs. “How are ya, man? Haven’t seen you in a minute,” he says, grinning like he and Damian are old friends reuniting, and not two strangers who had spoken for a half hour at best less than a week prior.

Damian raises a brow, somewhat taken aback by Nick’s enthusiasm. “Fine,” he says slowly. “And you?”

Nick and Danny stay, chatting with Damian until Jon arrives. Damian is mildly surprised to find that, even without alcohol coursing through his veins, talking to Nick and Danny isn’t quite so unbearable. Their vocabulary is highly reliant upon slang, but they aren’t quite the idiots that Damian had them pegged as– Danny is a Biology major knee deep in medical school applications, and Nick is a Political Science major who has already earned himself an early acceptance to Hudson Law. Conversation between the three boys quickly evolves from small talk to something that loosely resembles an intellectual discussion– or would be intellectual if every other word out of Nick’s mouth wasn’t _dude._

Nick is three minutes deep into a shockingly intelligent analysis of US fiscal policy when Jon finally finds Damian. “Hey,” he smiles, ducking to kiss Damian on the cheek. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Ahh, _the_ _boyfriend,”_ Nick drawls. He rolls his shoulders back, standing taller as he crosses his arms over his chest in a manner that might be intimidating to someone who didn’t fight Gotham criminals and supervillains on a nightly basis.

Jon’s brow furrows and he glances at Damian, confusion etched across his face. Damian shrugs.

Jon gives Nick a hesitant smile. “Hi,” he tries. Nick leers at Jon, and Jon’s smile falters. “I’m sorry,” he says. “Do we know each other?”

“Yeah, dude,” Nick clips. “I’m in Alpha Sig. We met on Dylan’s birthday.”

“Oh, right, right,” Jon says, though Damian can tell that there’s no real recognition in his voice.

Nick nods. “Yeah. I was hanging out with your boyfriend while you were macking on Taylor Gettman.”

Damian snorts, surprised and admittedly amused, as Jon blenches, spluttering, “I’m _sorry?”_

“You heard me,” Nick says. He narrows his eyes at Jon. “That was fucked up, man.”

“Super fucked,” Danny agrees. 

“And you shouldn’t fuck with our boy Damian,” Nick continues, taking a step closer to Jon. “He deserves better than an asshat that flirts with hot chicks right in front of him.”

“You shouldn’t be flirting with anyone, anywhere,” Danny adds. “You’ve already got a man. _He’s_ the one you should be flirting with.”

Jon blinks, visibly confused. His mouth is slightly agape as he glances between Damian and Nick and Danny. His nose wrinkles slightly, brows scrunching as he tries to understand how and why two virtual strangers– two _frat boys,_ at that– are chewing him out on Damian’s behalf.

“Damian,” Nick says. “Are you really still with this joker after last weekend?”

Damian’s lips quirk as he fights a smile. “He did apologize. And he does have _some_ redeeming qualities.”

Nick nods knowingly. “Big dick?” he asks far too somberly. Jon splutters, and Damian suddenly remembers why he had originally thought Nick to be the type to struggle with spelling his own name or discerning right from left. Nick can ramble about the US economy with such poise and erudition that Damian had started to forget that he also thinks Beer Pong is a suitable pastime.

“Big heart,” Damian amends. “Just a bit of an idiot sometimes.”

“I’m right here!” Jon cries.

Nick takes a step back, away from Jon. “Guess Danny and I don’t have to fuck him up for you, then?” He uncrosses his arms, shoving his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt, but his gaze is still trained on Jon, hard and scrutinizing. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Damian agrees. A smirk once again tugs at his lips, this time at the idea of Nick and Danny attempting to beat up Superboy– though Jon is such a play-by-the-rules type, he would likely drop his invulnerability and take the punch.

“Alright,” Nick says slowly. He meets Jon’s gaze with still narrowed eyes. “Damian’s a chill dude. Don’t mess with him, aight?”

Jon blinks. “Okay?”

Nick nods solemnly. He pauses, then, “Oh, I’m Nick by the way. Fourth year Poli Sci. It was a big party last weekend, lots of people. Wouldn’t blame you if you forgot my name.” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “And this is Danny. Fourth year Bio.”

Jon blinks again. “Uh, Jon. Third year Education.”

“Nice, nice,” Nick says absently, head bobbing. There’s a beat of silence before Nick cries, “Oh! Dude!” He turns back to Damian and says, “Totally meant to ask at the party, but could I get your Snap?”

At that, Jon’s head whips towards Nick, brows shooting up. Jon is now the one to cross his arms over his chest, peering at Nick with suspicion dancing behind the clunky frames of his fake glasses.

Damian shoots Jon a quick glance, then shrugs and takes out his phone. Jon stands behind him, glaring at Damian’s phone screen as Nick takes out his own phone to add Damian on Snapchat.

“Sick!” Nick cheers as _Damian Wayne has added you!_ illuminates his phone screen. “Snap me whenever. And let me know if this one fucks up again. Danny and I will beat some sense into him for you,” he adds, winking at Damian, then grinning at Jon. Jon huffs and steps close enough to Damian that their shoulders bump.

“Oh shit, Nick!” Danny calls. “Five minutes till chapter.”

“Oh shit,” Nick echoes. “Danny and I are supposed to be on the other side of campus right now. I’ll Snap you later, Damian. Maybe we could hang sometime.”

Jon wraps a pointed arm around Damian’s waist.

Nick is unphased, though. He bids Damian and Jon an over-eager good-bye, and with a final wave, he and Danny hurry away to their chapter meeting.

“Since when do you give your Snap out to _frat boys?”_ Jon asks as Nick and Danny disappear into the crowded campus. He drops his arm from around Damian’s waist. “Since when do you give your Snap out to _cute_ frat boys?”

“Nick is harmless,” Damian says calmly.

“Nick? Since when do you call people by their first names?” Jon presses. “You called me _Kent_ for like ten years!”

“I did not,” Damin contests, rolling his eyes at Jon’s dramatics. “And I don’t _know_ Nick’s last name.”

“So you gave your Snap to someone you barely know?”

“It’s a Snapchat, Jon. Not a social security number.”

Jon huffs again. “I just don’t like that guy,” he grouses.

“You know him even less than I do.” 

“He gives me weird vibes. And he’s _obsessed_ with you.”

Damian snorts. “Jealousy is unbecoming on you, Jonathan.”

“I’m not jealous."

Damian waits a beat.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little jealous.”

“You have nothing to be jealous about, _habibi,”_ Damian says, threading his fingers through Jon’s. He really has been trying to be better about taking Jon’s hand, instead of waiting for Jon to take his– trying to be a better boyfriend to Jon. The spat that he and Jon had gotten into at that party had been intemperate, but Damian is nothing if not pragmatic. He'll do everything he can to prevent another fight as volatile as their last, and if that means holding Jon’s hand more often, he'll hold his boyfriend’s damn hand. “Now let’s go to lunch.”

“You’re only holding my hand to make me feel better,” Jon grumbles, though he nonetheless allows Damian to tug him along, dragging his feet as they head for the edge of the Met U campus.

“Please,” Damian scoffs. “Like I would ever stoop to tending to your wounded ego.” A voice in Damian’s head that sounds suspiciously similar to Richard reminds Damian that when trying to _be a better boyfriend,_ you should probably be _nice to your boyfriend._ “I’m holding your hand because I want to… _babe.”_

Jon raises a brow. “Damian, I love you, but the word _babe_ sounds really weird coming from your mouth.”

“You call me babe all the time,” Damian protests. 

“Yeah, _I_ call _you_ babe. You call me _habibi,”_ Jon says. “I’ve heard you say _plebeian_ in casual conversation, D. You can’t be the type of person who says _plebeian_ in casual conversation _and_ the type of person who calls his boyfriend _babe.”_

“Your logic is ridiculous.”

“My logic is infallible.”

“I’m surprised you even know what infallible means.”

“And just for that, _you’re_ paying for lunch.”

* * *

Later that night, long after Damian had, in fact, paid for lunch at a restaurant that sold admittedly acceptable Middle Eastern cuisine, and shortly after Robin and Superboy had patrolled through Metropolis and destroyed a corporate-style drug trafficking operation, Damian and Jon are sprawled across Jon’s couch, alternating between watching the movie playing on Jon’s laptop screen and lazily making out. Jon’s hand is just starting to inch under the hem of Damian’s sweatshirt when Damian’s phone chimes from across the room.

Damian breaks their kiss and starts to pull away from Jon. Jon chases after his lips. “Just leave it,” he hums, capturing Damian in another kiss.

Damian pulls away once more. “It might be about the trafficking case,” he says. When Damian and Jon had dismantled the trafficking ring earlier that night, they had found evidence that had indicated a similar operation taking place in Gotham. Damian had sent the information over to his family, and Jason had offered to look into it, promising to keep Damian apprised of any significant developments.

Jon groans as Damian goes to retrieve his phone from across the room. 

The notification, it turns out, is not from Jason, but from Nick. Damian raises a brow in surprise, but makes no move to open it. Instead, he reclaims his spot on the couch, tossing his phone next to Jon’s laptop so that it’s nearby when Jason does contact him.

“Was Jason able to shut down the Gotham operation?” Jon asks, though from the way his hands immediately slip back under Damian’s sweatshirt and his lips go to Damian’s neck, Damian doubts Jon is really interested in discussing case developments.

“It wasn’t Todd,” Damian replies, tilting his head back to give Jon better access. “It was just Nick.”

Jon’s mouth disappears from Damian’s neck, and his hands slip out from under his sweatshirt. “Nick?” he repeats. “Alpha Sig Nick? _Let me know if you need me to beat up your boyfriend_ Nick?”

“Yes,” Damian says dryly.

“Why is he texting you at nearly one in the morning?”

Damian shrugs. “It was a Snapchat. I didn’t open it.”

“Are you going to open it?” Jon asks.

Damian sighs. “Do you want me to?” he returns.

Jon purses his lips. “Kinda.” 

Damian rolls his eyes, but nonetheless reaches for his cell phone. “You’re ridiculous,” he huffs.

Jon drops his head onto Damian’s shoulder, watching him fiddle with his phone and open his Snapchat. “I told you, I just don't like the guy,” he mutters. “I swear to Rao, if he sent you a dick pic–”

Damian snorts. “I highly doubt it’s anything unsavory,” he says, and when Jon huffs against his shoulder, he adds, “He’s straight, Jonathan.”

“Are you sure?” Jon replies. “Because he seemed to _really_ like y _–_ Oh.”

Damian opens Nick’s Snapchat to reveal a blurry photo of a television in what looks to be a dingy sports bar. There’s a football game playing on the TV screen, a replay of that year’s Met U versus Gotham U game, during which the Gotham U football team had had their asses handed to them. Nick’s caption reads, _Met U >>>> Gotham U. _

“Satisfied?” Damian asks, then takes a quick photo of himself flipping off the camera to send in reply.

“I still don’t like him,” Jon grumbles, though he lifts his head from Damian’s shoulder and resumes kissing up Damian’s neck.

“No one is asking you to,” Damian replies, leaning into Jon’s touch. His breath hitches as Jon begins to suck a bruise into the skin just above the collar of Damian’s sweatshirt. Damian nearly bats him away– a hickey that high on his neck is going to be hell to keep covered up– but then Jon’s hands reach around to grab at his ass, and Damian loses his train of thought.

“And I still think he likes you,” Jon mumbles against Damian’s neck. “He asked for your _Snapchat._ People use Snapchat to hook-up. They use it to send each other nudes and ‘You up?’ texts.”

“I have no intentions of _hooking-up_ with Nick. And I highly doubt he has any intentions of hooking-up with me," Damian says. He then swings a leg over Jon’s thighs so that he’s straddling Jon’s lap and pulls his sweatshirt up over his head, tossing it to the side.

“He could,” Jon replies, running his hands down Damian’s sides. “You’re pretty hot, you know?”

Damian smirks. “Is that so?” he asks, pushing his hip against Jon’s.

“Definitely,” Jon breathes, his hands grabbing at Damian’s hips, fingers playing with the waistband of his joggers. 

“Lucky you, then,” Damian mumbles, leaning in for a kiss. “Because I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me about DamiJon on Tumblr: [nightwingbb](https://nightwingbb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
